Vending machines, since their introduction, have undergone a number of evolutions and adaptations, with new designs being provided for specific purposes or to generally improve the user experience, efficiency, simplicity, and a host of other factors. The present invention provides an improved system for storing and dispensing products, with the dispensed products being enclosed in a bag. While the present invention has been designed with pharmaceuticals in mind, it can be utilized as a platform for any type of product, such as foods, beverages, and novelties.
The present invention provides an easily serviceable container unit, allow for quick and simple restocking. The container unit feeds products to a bagging unit through a system of passages, including a detour passage which routes through a printing unit that can be used to provide relevant information (e.g. drug information) for purchased products. A bagging unit uses a mechanical arm to move bags from a storage area into position below a drop point of the passages, allowing purchased products and any relevant printed information to be enclosed in the bag. The purchased product is then made accessible to a user via a retrieval bin. It is through this general configuration and process that the present invention improves upon the prior art.